When Naming Twins
by ItsukaFuuryu
Summary: Kind of a prologue to GGSS, my super long story, but it can stand alone. Lily and James talk about naming their twins


Okay, I was inspired by another fanfic to write this

It's kinda a one shot prologue to "The Gryffindor Girl and the Slytherin Seeker". I've decide to finally explain to my fans why Karry's name is spelled the way it is.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lily and James Potter, or Harry Potter. I do own Karry Potter.

WHEN NAMING TWINS

Lily Potter was tired. She was tired, swollen, moody, and at the moment was craving pickles like crazy. However, since she was now sitting down on the couch, able to rest just a moment while James fixed him something to eat – of course it was something simple, mac and cheese or the like. She sighed and mindlessly rubbed her swollen stomach, which was much too large for only one baby for a reason.

The Potters would soon be having twins.

Lily smiled at this thought. Twins. They would always have each other; always have a sibling, someone to be there for them. Of course they would fight, they would disagree, but being twins, they would never forget each other, never forsake each other. No matter what, they would never be alone. To make things even better, there would be one boy and one girl. It seemed James and Lily would have to perfect family.

"Here you are love," James said, a huge grin plastered on his face. Of course. It was mac and cheese. She rolled her green eyes and laughed a bit to herself and James's hazel stared at her bulging abdomen. Sure, she complained that she looked fat, she cried for no reason, she crazed some of the most disgusting things – pizza with anchovies, eww – but he couldn't help but glow almost as much as she did now when he looked at her. She was absolutely beautiful, and the thought of him being a father – to twins at that – was astonishing. He couldn't wait to play with them, to teach them about Quidditch, to share his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map with them. He felt more excited now then the first time Lily finally decided to go out with him.

"James," Lily said, rubbing her belly again. She giggled as she felt one of them kick a little. James grinned as he reached over and touched her stomach. He laughed himself as the twin on the right kicked a bit harder. They were now quite sure where each twin was since their last visit to the Healer at St. Mungo's.

"That girl is feisty," James said with a grin. "I think she has your patience."

Lily narrowed her eyes and swatted his arm. "She is rambunctious. I don't know how Harry stays so calm in there."

James stared for a moment. They had never discussed the twins' names as of yet. "Harry?" he asked.

Lily laughed, her face blushing a bit. "Well…Your father's name is Harvard, but I've never liked the name Harvy. So I started playing with it a bit, and Harry came up. I've been calling him that ever since." She looked right him. "What do you think? Harry James Potter?"

James smiled at her, absolutely elated. "It's perfect." He felt the girl move again, and Lily didn't think his grin could be any bigger. "What about the Keeper over here?"

Lily raised a brow. "Keeper?"

"Well, sure," James explained excitedly. "Keepers move around a lot, unlike Harry over here, who's still and patient, like a Seeker should be."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You love that game entirely too much."

"And so will they," she told her joyfully. "Hey…Keeper…K," James seemed to go into thought.

"James?"

"Well, I'm almost certain she's gonna be a Keeper, she kicks a lot," he added as the girl kick, as if annoyed that she was so confined, "And…well, K is between L and J."

Lily stared for a moment. "I'm not sure I follow."

James grinned. "Karry. With a K." He grinned. "How about Karry Lily Potter."

"Oh, James no! That sounds awful. Though…" she smiled. "I like the idea of Karry."

James beamed, and began to think again. "Well, you got Harry's name for my father, so why not my mum? Lorelei," he looked down at Lily's belly. "Karry Lorelei Potter."

Lily gasped. "Oh James, I love it!" She leaned over and kissed him softly for a brief moment. "Harry James and Karry Lorelei."

The husband and pregnant wife both smiled down at Lily's abdomen, feeling Harry's brief, soft movements and Karry's seeming attempts to escape the confines she shared with her twin brother. It seemed as if everything would be perfect. It didn't matter that Voldemort was rising to power or that the children would be in danger for the rest of their lives. All that matter was this moment…this moment in which they were very soon to be a family.

"And just think," James said happily. "If we have another we can name him Ignatius. Iggy! After my uncle! Or Ivy! Since you're name is a plant name! We could have H, I, J, K, and L!"

In Lily's current condition, she merely groaned.

Much shorter than anything else I have written, but I really like it.

If you're curious about The Gryffindor Girl and the Slytherin Seeker, please go check it out. It's my pride and joy and I would really like as much feed back as possible.


End file.
